Realidad de papel
by fenixdelviento
Summary: Toda esta situación era para material de leyenda, un escritor frustrado, un héroe que tenia cara de todo menos héroe y una leyenda que no quedo en leyenda -pesimo summary- denle una oportunidad


**Hetalia no me pertenece, si así lo hiciera en vez de fanservice seria yaoi del bueno, y cardverse es de… bueno Iggy se adueño de el por ahora**

_Cuanta la leyenda, que quien tenga la paciencia y el amor al escucharla podrá descubrir la veracidad de mis palabras, por que hoy no vengo a contares otro relato más sorprendente que ningún otro, "La leyenda de los naipes". En algún y en ningún lugar existe una tierra digna de la imaginación más pura y sorprendente que se escapa de esta. Esta tierra está dividida por 4 grandes reinos: Corazones, Tréboles, Diamantes y…Picas. _

_Cuatro reinos de inimaginable belleza y riqueza…_

_Corazones; la tierra de la paz, todo cubierto de hermosos tonos rojizos y blancos tan puros como ellos mismos son, al pasear por las calles de corazones verán los rostros sonrientes de los pueblerinos que con humildad te sonreirán y te ofrecerán ricos manjares y pastas. Edificios elegantes pero familiares. Mientras sigas por sus calles te cruzaras con el rio que en el navegando esta, los pescadores sobre las góndolas y con una sonrisa ellos siempre te saludaran, pero alegado de su pueblo se encuentra su castillo, no es tan grande como uno imaginaria ni tan poderoso como se espera. Pero es cálido y acogedor y cuando entras por sus puertas te sientes en casa. _

_Tréboles; la tierra de la naturaleza, donde abres los ojos y un hermoso campo de tréboles te recibe con gracia y simpleza, muchos dirán que al adentrarte en sus tierra parecerá una enorme jungla pero no mis amigos, al entrar profundo en la tierra de tréboles todo parecerá irreal ante tus ojos pues en el corazón del mismísimo bosque se alza con fuerza y poder las murallas de trébol, donde en su interior como si de una ciudadela se tratara, piso a piso hacia el cielo podemos ver a sus ciudadanos con su propias vidas. Y… mientras más subes más notaras hermoso el paisaje, y en la cima como si de un padre se tratara vigilando a sus hijos veras el catillo más grande que de corazones pero no tan cálido es más, diría que es un poco frio. Ya en el catillo podrás ver el momento en que el verde y el rojo se juntan en la frontera, pero, si miras por el otro lado veras el ancho mar que la separa de las tierras lejanas._

_Diamantes, la tierra de las riquezas, situada al otro lado del mar como si tomara el mismo color de la arena veras un reino lleno de amarillos y dorados, una ciudad resplandeciente tan brillante que te cegarían los ojos de solo verla, cuando te adentras, no vez puestos de fruta ni nada. Solo comercio de rubíes y diamantes tan grandes como una manzana, lujos por aquí y por allá, llamada la ciudad de las luces por que jamás encontraras algo que opaque su deslumbrante belleza y allí en medio de la ciudad veras un catillo tan hermoso como si los mismísimos ángeles lo hubiesen tallado, lleno de dorados y piedras que en solo tus sueños hubieses podido obtener. Y allí en su interior riquezas propias de un botín pirata, nobles y burgueses eso damas y señores es la tierra de los diamantes._

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Picas, alejada de los otros tres reinos, ya es un misterio por sí sola la aclamada tierra de la magia. Pero cuando llegues a picas no veras a gente con sombreros y varitas, eso no, solo verán una pequeña ciudad cubierta de tonos azules y morados, y cuando camines por esas calles de aire victoriano ingles no verán pociones ni escobas voladoras solo gente trabajadora, porque Picas, no tiene las artes de corazones, no tiene los verdes prados de agricultura de Tréboles ni la riqueza de Diamantes ¿Entonces de que vive Picas? Simple respuesta mi bien aventurado amigo, el mar, el reino de Picas es capaz de dominar lo que ninguno de los cuatro reinos jamás pudo, el embravecido mar que siempre deseo la magia de picas, así es, la magia de picas es capaz de controlar hasta el mismísimo dios del mar, por lo que jamás veréis por allá alguna tormenta, solo el clima más bello que nos permite ver el azul del cielo perenne. Pero cuidado ese tipo de magia no es lo único que sabe hacer Picas. Y al final de la ciudad encontrares un castillo, no hogareño, ni fuerte ni rico, no obstante elegante, imponente, firme y único es así como me he visto su castillo, dicen y me han contado que en su interior guarda el tesoro mágico más grande de la historia, pero amigos míos no es como si yo hubiese entrando a tal bello lugar._

_Oh, y como olvidar un detalle no menos importante, estos cuatro reinos comparten algo importante; todos tienen un Rey que dice las decisiones importantes y se encarga de la política y relaciones públicas, una Reina encargada de la economía y la guerra y un Jack que vela por los asuntos administrativos e internos del reino, y de paso que los dos últimos hagan su trabajo pero eso no lo oíste de mi._

_Pero esta historia no comienza como yo su narrador si no es un humilde pueblo lejos de la capital de reino, un joven muchacho con sueños de algo más grande estaba atrapado en un pozo de agua…. _

- termine, quien diría que por fin se me había ocurrido una buena idea, creo-

Así es Arthur un joven ingles amante de la literatura estaba intentando crear su primer libro, solo que al parecer estaba teniendo ciertos problemas…

-Agua, agua y ahora que pongo, ¡¿Cómo lo continuo?!- bloqueo de escritor, el pobre ya ni sabía qué hacer, pero Arthur no se daría por vencido, se le tenía que ocurrir algo, no quería ser como esos escritores que hacen el primer capítulo y lo dejan solo triste y abandonado después.

-Veamos, como puede ser el protagonista, debe ser inteligente pero no arrogante, valiente pero no demostrarlo y todo un caballero….-

-**** conejo baja de una **** vez si no quieres que ******* y ******-

-Oh shit-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi awesome persona: Otra historia de mi….

Arthur (alias Iggy):ejem…

Mi awesome persona : sorry esta historia es de nuestro querido cejon violable favorito, así que cualquier rewiens son para el

Iggy: cualquier ayuda literaria es bien recibida, critica y corrección

Mi awesome persona:exacto, por rewiens sorteamos fotos de Iggy desnudo (versión pirata)

Iggy: exact… WHAT! Tu ven aquí!

Mi awesome persona: si quieren que Arthur nos pase el siguiente capitulo Rewins everwhere.


End file.
